Development of improved support structures in the fields of civil, mechanical and aerospace design is a constant and ongoing effort. One primary focus of these efforts is in producing efficient support structures that exhibit high strength properties while being low in weight. In other words, a beneficially efficient support structure will comprise a relatively high force to weight ratio.
In the field of composite lattice support structures, a primary issue concerning such structures relates to the difficulty in the manufacturing methods used to form the individual support members making up the lattice structure.